weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien vs Predator: Miniatures Game
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien vs Predator: Miniatures Game; ---- August 2014 December 2014 Plot ---- Prodos Games Ltd are releasing Alien vs Predator: Miniatures Game called The Hunt Begins, based around the Alien, Predator and Alien v Predator franchises. A deluxe KickStarter-only exclusive edition, release 2014 includes tokens and cards with characters made from urethane plastic, later in late 2014 there will be a large scale produced version which will include 1 or 2 piece plastic versions of each model. Backers get their game in August 2014 with the commercial release in December 2014. Rules are adapted from War-zone and a separate hard back rule book is available along with the game. Along with the base game their are further buyable add-ons for expanding the game and a future separate add-on expected to be released in 2015. Miniatures Game Part of story for the game giving it a setting, intro and storyline; The Board Game will be set between the "Alien" and "Aliens" movies. Weyland Corporation has dispatched the ship “Theseus” into space. Its primary objective to populate the Mining Planet, LV-669, with a workforce of Convicts and genetically modified beasts of burden (to be used for labour and food). The convicts are guarded by a detachment of Colonial Marines and the ship has a strong contingent of Medical Cyborgs. All the humans and animals are in stasis. Whilst in transit, the “Theseus” receives a new order: +++Investigate potential Xenomorph infestation on Planet LV-426+++- -+++extract samples+++ +++ The Cyborgs alter course as defined. The ship arrives and sets orbit around LV-426. The medical crew extract ‘Alien Egg’ and ‘Facehugger’ samples from the surface. When they report back they are directed to propagate and incubate the xenomorph samples. They utilise a percentage of the Theseus convict and animal cargo to complete their directive. Putting infected ‘cargo’ back into stasis. Once the new directive is complete the Theseus resets its course to dock with the Weyland Medical Station orbiting Earth. During the return flight, a facehugger escapes the med-bay to get sucked into Power Turbine Cooling System, where it is macerated. The acid-blood quickly destroys the Turbine and breaches the ship’s hull. The Main Power Grid and communications are compromised; hence no communication with Wayland HQ is possible. The majority of the cargo is awoken from stasis with the loss of power. A number of key personnel, the Colonial Marines included are still in stasis, due to secondary power supply grids. After a while the Xenomorphs appear and a short battle between convict, cyborg and Alien ensues. The outcome is inevitable. Meanwhile, a small conclave of Predators has detected the ‘Alien Nest’ and forcibly boarded the Theseus, damaging the computer systems keeping the Marines in stasis. A fire ensues… +++fire detected+++ +++stasis-end protocol initiated+++ A continuing story in the form of a book entitled Alien v Predator: The Hunt Begins is a future release by novelist Steve Perry. Gameplay ---- Alien vs Predator: Miniatures Game is a board/dice game on par with Aliens: The Board Game released in 1989 by Leading Edge Games. Unlocking of stretch goals will allow the addition of the AVP expansion packs as add-ons and includes faction specific themed objective markers, as well as a Hardback version of the AvP Wargame Rulebook and Predalien, Alien Warriors and many other models. Movement: Movement Close Combat Range Skill Strength Constitution Leadership Wounds Armour Points Weapons: Range Strength Rate Of Fire Anti Vehicle Valve Type Role of dice (D20) decides valve of a move and certain valves are designated for each move and weapon valve. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Singleplayer Multiplayer 1-3 players Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer: - Multiplayer: Survival Last human/Alien/Predator standing Capture the objective Free play mode: Last Man Standing Capture the Flag Defend the Post Characters ---- Aliens Predators Marines Features ---- Characters from the films Alien, Aliens, Alien 3, Alien v Predator and Predators including characters not featuring before. 45 Modular corridor tiles. 4x 8x8' rooms. 5 USCMs. 10 Infant aliens. 5 Stalker aliens. 3 Predators. Face huggers. 2 Alien cards. 3 Predator cards. 5 Colonial marine cards. 30 Mission cards (30 per faction). 30 Random event cards. 60 Tactical cards (20 for each faction). 1 Flame/acid spit template. 50 Experience wounds, action and objective tokens. Buyable Add-ons: Power Loader, Youngblood Predators, Cloaked Predators, Hard Back Rulebook, Alien Crusher, Alien Eggs, Praetorian (Royal Guard) Alien, Sentry Guns, Predator Hellhounds, Alien Warriors, Colonial Marine Sergeant, Female Predator, Predalien. 5x Multi part Facehuggers. 5x Multi part Infant Warriors. 5x Multi part Stalkers. 5x Multi part Warriors. 1x Multi part Alien (Royal Guard). 1x Multi part Predalien. 1x Multi part Alien (Crusher). 4x One part Alien Eggs. 5x Multi part Colonial Marines (Box Game). 5x Multi part Colonial Marines. 1x Multi part Colonial Marine Power Loader. 1x Multi part Colonial Marine Sarg. 2x Multi part Sentry Guns. 3x Multi part Predators. 1x Multi part Female Predator. 2x Multi part Predator Hellhounds. 1x Multipart Cloaked Predator. 3x Multi part Predators. Set of corridors and rooms, 22 modular urethane plastic 3D elements. Free addition to the game: 1x Predator insertion pod tile. 1x Boarding tube. Buy the Predator Ship as an add-on. 4x Rooms. 12x Corridors. 1x Boarding tube. Rules and missions. Cardboard tokens. Maps ---- Unique corridors and rooms from the Alien/Predator franchise. Weapons ---- Flame thrower, sentry guns, smart gun, pulse rifle, disc, spear. Equipment ---- Power loader Enemies ---- Aliens, eggs, predalien, face huggers, warriors, praetorian, stalkers, crusher, queen, predators, hellhounds. Vehicles ---- tba Publishers ---- Twentieth Century Fox Consumer Products licenses and markets properties worldwide on behalf of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Twentieth Television and Fox Broadcasting Company, as well as third party lines. The division is aligned with Twentieth Century Fox Television, suppliers of prime time entertainment programming to the broadcast networks. Developers ---- Prodos Games Ltd are a newly founded company that is bringing back the Warzone miniature wargaming series with Mutant Chronicles Warzone Resurrection and Alien vs Predator: Miniatures Game. Awards ---- Releases ---- Add-on release at Salute 2015, ExCel London. Reception ---- References Citations Alien vs Predator: Miniatures Game Gamers Collection Edition Footnotes category:Video games Category:Board/Card Games